Creek or Cleek?
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Tweek's confused even more than he usually is and his messed up love life isn't helping either. Rated M for language, regular use, and Yaoi. Who will he choose, that's up to you! I suck balls at summaries, read it, better than it sounds I hope.
1. Creek?

**Our lips crashed together and that's when I realised that I may have of had feelings for him. It's complicated. I decided to pull away so I didn't get intoxicated by him. The disappointment in his eyes, how can I tell him that I don't want him now? GAH! It's far too much pressure, how can I live like this? **

**"Tweek did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry if I did," He asked with much concern in his voice, holy shit! I could feel my eyes widen and the blush spread across my colourless cheeks like wildfire, what am I supposed to say to that? I sort of do want him but then I want someone else at the same time. That's it I can't go through with this I'm gonna have to tell him about Clyde. **

**"No you did nothing GAH wrong, i-its just there's allot on m-m-my GAH plate at the moment." I noticed his eyes started to fill up. Craig's eyes fill up? He must really like, oh fuck! "And well I don't know if I like you GAH like that because th-" He cut me off and replaced my words with his tongue, I gasped from the shock, but it wasn't a bad shock. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ruffled his hair with my hands. Swiftly he made his way from my heavily breathing mouth, and started kissing and biting my neck softly. **

**"Um Tweek you okay down there?" I could feel the smirk on his face whilst he was looking at my hardened dick, I nodded and pulled him into me and started kissing him again. This time I was trying to be the dominant one not Craig, so I pushed him down onto the bed and sat on top of him. I enjoyed this. His soft lips, smirk on his face, huge boner, bliss. Th taste of bubble-gum in his mouth, our tongues now moving around so much it's like they're doing a ancient ritual dance. The feeling of his cock pressed against mine, complete and utter bliss. **

**"Tweek are you completely sure that you-"I pressed my finger tips to his mouth. So many god damn questions! Instead of responding with words, I chose to respond with actions. I pulled his grey sweatpants down soon followed by his boxers. He let out a deep, throaty moan to the touch of my heated hand. I started pumping away on his dick getting faster and harder each time he screamed out my name. **

**I stopped pleasuring him with my hand and got the lube out of the bedside table, drawer and blobbed it onto my figure and a little on my dick. "Craig you ready for something even more satisfying?" He nodded and I inserted my first figure into his ass. "Ow Tweek, could you be abit more gentle that hurts?" he almost sobbed. Craig showing emotion that's like a first for everyone! I put my second finger in and pulled them open so that they were no ready for something a little thicker. My dick. **

**"ready?" I warned, he nodded ever so slightly so I just took that as a yes and stuck my cock in his entrance. **

**"Tweek t-that hurts." He sounded really concerned oh well I'm gonna knock that concern outa' him and make him cum! He signalled for me to start pumping and thrusting. I pulled out and then started thrusting in and out of him and pumping his dick with my other hand. **

**"U-u-uh Tweek, faster harder!" he moaned out. "Tweek, Tweek!" he let out another moan. Saying my name, so hot!**

**"Say my name!" he did so multiple times. Oh fuck I was going to cum inside his, shit! It's coming. I threw my head back in ecstasy and came inside him. He felt this and came all over my bed. **

**"Fuck!" He screamed out. I pulled out of him and fell onto the bed right next to Craig, panting. God that was fun but I only just remembered that I might have feelings for Clyde as well tough. Still nothing changed me and Craig will remain how we were before this how should I put it? One night stand. **

**"Thanks for that Tweek, I love you." Oh balls not the L word! Shit what do I say?**

**"Thank you Craig," ****_Great choice of words there knob cheese! Who says thankyou after someone hot, naked and in your freaking bed tells you they love you! _**

Hmmm… I guess I kinda like this one? I dunno?

Sorry about the bold print, it looks cool so i wanted to use it haha!

In the next chapter I'm gonna write about Tweek's sexy encounter with Clyde and see how that goes, then in chapter three (final chapter) you decide what happens and who he ends up with. Any ideas?

R&R your thoughts fellow South Park lovers!:')


	2. Cleek?

Fuck! I'm a complete and total wreck. I should of never fucked Craig, I was trying to tell him that I kind of like Clyde to. Oh shit, look at all the pain I've caused to them both. Clyde knew that I liked them both just a little, he's gonna hate me forever and so will Craig when he finds out.

"Shit, good one Tweek!" I head him, his voice. I must of walked into him by accident, well I wasn't really looking where I was going.

"GAH! P-p-please don't hurt me GAH I'm so sorry C-Clyde!" My eyes widened and blush spread all over my cheeks, crap. He gave me a warm smile and hugged me, a comforting hug.

"Hey wanna go over to my place? You can't wander around the streets all day, what do ya say?" He smiled, I nodded and we started to walk over to his house. On the way there I kept blushing every time I looked up at him. So pretty, I know that sounds weird to say that a boy is pretty, but he is, he's beautiful. I need to tell him about Craig but I can't.

"GAH! Um, hey Clyde y-y-you know when I s-s-said I didn't know if I GAH! Liked you or C-Craig?" I worried.

"Mm, why?" Oh shit I can feel the pressure.

"Well GAH! I c-c-" I couldn't get any words out, and Clyde cut me off. He put his hand underneath my chin and pulled me close to his lips.

"It's okay Tweeky, you have me now." He smirked and crashed our lips together. I let out a small moan. He kissed me to passionately and he bit on my bottom lip gently which caused me to moan even more. I felt my pants become tight and uncomfortable and he made it worse by grinding his hips into mine.

He pushed me down on the sofa and put his hand up my shirt, which caused me to moan from the touch. "God Tweek your so god damn sensitive." He smirked. I let myself relax to the touch and he started to pull my shirt off then unbutton my pants. I could see the smirk on his face as he pulled down my pants and boxers and stared at my hardened cock. "God Tweek your fucking huge!" He giggled as blush covered my entire face.

He grasped my cock in one hand and circled the tip with his fingers and started sucking. I arched my back and let out several moans. I felt myself cum in his mouth and him swallow the contents.

Once he had finished giving me a blowjob he started to undress himself and held out three figures to my mouth. Well I guess was going to have to suck them since it's usually women he fucks, and he doesn't do anal. I sucked his fingers until he felt they were lubed up enough and inserted one into my entrance slowly. I signally for him to add the second then the third.

I let out a slight moan of disappointment when he pulled them out, but I realised it was time for something a little thicker. He inserted his dick, but I didn't moan in pain since I had done this the night before with Craig. He put it in a realised, getting a slight rhythm each time he did it. "Craig, fuck me harder!" I screamed out not even realising what I had said, he pulled out threw my clothes at me. Got his clothes on and left me there in a sweaty heap of twitches on the floor.

I'm such a mess how could I do that to them both, the pain I must have caused. An emotional wreck.

**I took the bold print off as it is difficult to read.**

**This chapters slightly shorter and I switched it up abit because I didn't really have many ideas for them.**

**Now that I read over this, it's completely shit! Especially this chapter. It feels a little rushed. But I can't be bothered to change I'm too tired. So night guys. R&R.**


	3. Kiss'n'make up!

Why did do that? Not just to myself but to Craig and Clyde, the pain they both must be feeling. I decided that I did love Craig as I did scream out his name when Clyde was fucking me. I wonder if Clyde told him what happened, I hope not. I feel like just murdering myself right now, I won't be missed. I can't live with all this pain. It would be a better idea to just go over to Craig's house to talk about this then murder myself, then do the same Clyde. Yeah I'll do that.

I ran over to Craig's as quickly as I could, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. I didn't even knock on the door I just ran up the stairs and into Craig's bedroom, to find a crying Craig in the corner of his room. "Craig?" I asked cautiously, just in case he was crying because of me.

"Oh here you are gonna try and fuck me? How could you do that to us both?" His face started to heat up and his fists started to clench. If I wasn't here for anything important then I would have probably just ran for my life.

"Look I know what I've done and it's a terrible thing to you both. But I realised when Clyde was fucking me that I loved you. I even screamed out your name instead of his. I hope that you can just find a place in your heart to forgive me Craig, I love you." I said trying not to cry or show any sign of emotion, but it failed.

I turned my face away and headed to the door since I had gotten no answer from him and just waved sadly. Suddenly I felt tight arms around my waist pulling me in close, Craig was hugging me. But why? I've caused him so much pain, he must forgive me. I turned so that I was facing him, he had a warm smile of his face and a tear trickling down his cheek. He put two fingers underneath my chin and lifted it up a little, he leaned into my lips and kissed me. I gasped from the shock of it and he took that opportunity to insert his tongue. I reacted by touching my tongue against his, it was like they were doing a dance.

I couldn't help but moan, he tasted so good. Everything about him was so good, and that's why I loved him. He pulled away from my lips to say, "Thank you Tweek for coming and apologising, but please don't ever do something like that again, okay?" He smiled cutely at me.

"Of course Craig, I love you so much!" I almost started tearing up again, but this time from happiness.

"I love you too Tweekers." He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss again.

I spent the night at Craig's, but not fucking just sleeping. So the next day I decided that it was time to apologise to Clyde for what I had done to him. I walked over there it didn't take too long, since it was only round the corner. I knocked on his door and he answered with a "what the fuck do you want?" look. Shit, this isn't going to end well.

"Clyde, look, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but when you were fucking me I realised that I had deep strong feelings for Craig and I hope you can accept that." Oh shit, I wish I had said that in a better way, my choice of words wasn't helping me at all. But I got the best reaction out of him that anyone ever got in there whole entire life. He gave me a huge warm smile.

"Thanks for apologising Tweek, but when we were doing that I realised my love for Token and we've been dating since the incident, thank you for making me realise that!" He smiled and pulled me into a warm hug.

Yes! Craig was now my boyfriend and Clyde was now my friend again. They both accepted my apology and I was as happy as can be. I'm loving life!

**Okay so that's more 'sappy' then 'smutty' well way more! **

**I thought it was okay though, I guess. **

**Next chapter is the final chapter, and it's an adorable epilogue. Not a long one, it's pretty short and it should be up in about half an hour or so, because it won't take me long to write.**

**R&R please!**

**-Kira!**


	4. Epilogue

So me and Craig continued or life as any other couple would. He proposed to about three years later. We had a wonderful wedding with all our friends; even Cartman accepted us being gay, which was a huge shock to us both.

Craig and Token kept arguing but then making up by having sex straight after, I guess it's a very weird relationship.

The big difference to this story was that as soon as me and Craig were married all my nervous twitches and stutters had stopped. But I think that was because he had stopped providing me with coffee, I blame my parents for my twitches.

Everything that occurred between me, Craig and Clyde has brought us all closer together than ever before. Sometimes we even hang about with the other gay couples such as Stan and Kyle, but they don't like to tell anyone. Kenny told us.

I just hope things get even better than they already are in the future, between me and Craig because I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole entire life.

-Lights out for now, Tweek.

**Okay so that was completely shit! Well I just hoped you guys liked it, even though you probably didn't hahaha. **

**But I'm glad I've finished now this means I have more free time to spend on my other stories such as 'Love at South Park high' and 'South Parks Style' be sure to check them out.**

**Please R&R your thoughts on my complete story!:)**

**-Kira**


End file.
